


A Night of Wine

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, another fun one shot, drinking involved, if you couldn't guess by the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: A bottle of wine and a feisty woman loosens Dwalin up.





	A Night of Wine

It was rare that the company of dwarves were ever idle. Yet, under the stone and crystal domes of Rivendell, a dozen sat in a circle sharing a skin of wine smuggled from the earlier feast. Among them were missing two of their number; their king, Thorin, and the eccentric hobbit, Bilbo. And there was one who seemed a stranger among the group and yet as intrinsic a member as any.

The only female among their corps and the only human, a head taller than even the tallest of the dwarves, she was a novel sight alongside the company. Hara had ingratiated herself with the bull-like halflings through her physical prowess and unexpected brashness. Even so, as she was passed the wineskin, she sipped less than her cohorts and handed it along, still feeling within that she was superfluous to their cause.

“Oi lass,” Bofur sat to her left and took the wineskin with guffaw, shoving it back towards her, “Don’t be stingy. We’ll be back on the road in no time and once more, a drought will be upon us.”

“I’ve drank my share,” She insisted, trying to refuse the wine but another hand came from her other shoulder, forcing her hand around the skin.

“Drink,” Order Nori, his cheeks as red as his hair from his inebriation, “You humans ain’t got the guts for even elvish swill.”

“Eh,” She said with offense, snatching her hand and the skin away from the dwarf, “Human ale is stronger than this grape juice.” She couldn’t help but want to show them up and she raised the skin to her lips, gulping without restraint, “You dwarves think too much of yourselves.”

“Well, don’t drink it all, lass,” Bofur chided and took the skin from you, raising it to his mouth with a smile.

“You’ve not truly drunk until you’ve tasted dwarvish ale,” Gloin intoned, “It’ll set your skin on fire and scramble your brains.”

“Would that we had some to ease this journey of ours,” Bombur lamented as he took the skin.

“When we reach the Mountain, we’ll introduce you to the splendour of dwarven brewing,” Fili promised.

“Don’t listen to that one, he’s too young to stomach much of the stuff,” Bofur teased, “The last time he partook we found him halfway down a well. If it hadn’t been for the bucket, he’d have fallen fully to the bottom.”

“And likely drowned,” Kili added, receiving an elbow from his brother.

“Dwarvish ale goes well with dwarvish men,” Bofur intoned in his coy manner. For as long as Hara had traveled with the motley company, he had striven to make her blush, “So I’ve heard.”

“I’d imagine it makes you more tolerable,” She countered wryly, the circle of dwarves erupting in a round of chuckles though one surprised her more than the rest. Across from her, Dwalin snorted but quickly forced it back, wiping the smile from his face as his eyes met hers.

“This from a woman who’s tasted neither dwarven ale or men,” Bofur returned, flinching as he saw the fist formed by Hara’s long fingers, “I promise ye,” He continued with a grin, “We’d show up any man you’ve known.”

“Dwarf and human alike seem filled with empty promises,” She argued but the response from the others was less favourable, twitters of offense sounded from the circle.

“How can you know when you’ve not the experience to compare?” Kili questioned.

“Yeah, the next you’ll say is an elf is preferable to dwarves, when we all know how chaste they are,” Fili japed, “I expect they grow out of the dirt alongside their lettuce…if otherwise, they’d have been extinct by now.”

Another thunderous round of laughter went up but the sound of a single ‘ahem’ silenced the riotous dwarves. Looking over, the found the slender elf who had watched over them at supper stood, his cheeks redder than the wine they partook of.

“I’ve come to offer you wine, but I see you’ve already helped yourselves,” The dark-haired elf spoke in a sprite-like voice. Hara tried to recall his name; Lincin, Lymin…Lindir? Something too elvish for her tongue.

“Thank you,” Hara stood, the dwarves having darkened in spirit as the elvish intruder stared back meekly, “We’re in need of more as it is.”

“My lady,” He handed over the decanter without pause, seemingly fearful, “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“No, thank you,” She recalled the few manners she had learned as a girl, “This is more than—Wait. Just a moment.”

The elf’s eyes widened as she turned and handed the wine to Bifur who merely nodded at her, the others watching with curiosity. Their begrudging gazes had been softened by her questionable interaction with the elf.

“There is one more thing. In the matter of proving a point, could you close your eyes for a moment?” She glanced over her shoulder briefly and back to the terrified elf.

“I…suppose, this is not some trick?” He asked as his voice quavered nervously, “I’m not of the mood for jokes.”

“Please,” She spoke softly and the elf nodded, his face no longer so tense.

He closed his eyes as bidden and with a final shrug, Hara reached out to roughly cup his chin and pressed her lips against his. At first, the elf was too stunned to pull away and even upon regaining his senses, he merely moved his own lips against hers, left reeling as she removed hers from his and turned to give a bow to the audience of dwarves.

“I…my lady,” He stuttered, nearly tripping over his robes as he tried to retreat.

Hara turned back to watched him stumble away, his cheeks scarlet as he brought up his sleeves to conceal his embarrassment. She laughed as the dwarves did the same, and she twirled back to them nonchalantly. “Actually, if you must know, it wasn’t too bad,” She said mockingly, “Better than a man, though? I wouldn’t say so.”

As she kidded, weaving her way between dwarves to retake her perch among them, her feet became tangled in themselves and she found herself off-balance. She had never been the epitome of grace, having proven herself more lummox than lady throughout the journey, and once more, she showed herself up.

Reaching out for any source of recovery, she met with nothing but air and twisted herself gawkily until landed much more daintily than she expected. Hara looked up with surprise at the beard hanging down a broad chest, having fallen into the lap of the last dwarf she would have wanted. Dwalin was not the type to be fallen on, though he was a much warmer cushion than she would have thought.

He looked down at her with just as much shock but his face crinkled into a rare smile and he laughed. It was the first time he had done so openly, in this instant, he did not swallow his amusement. Hara laughed too, realizing just how ridiculous she must have looked and the other dwarves joined in the mirth.

“You okay, lass?” Dwalin asked as his chuckles faded, “You’re not hurt?”

“No, I’m quite alright,” She answered, pondering how she would find her way out of his lap with a sense of dignity, “Thanks…” The laughter around her slowly died and Hara realized she had been in Dwalin’s lap for a rather long time, she looked around herself and back to her chair, the dwarf’s cheeks akin to those of the elf’s, “Aw, you know, you’re adorable when you’re not growling at me.”

Another round of snickers came from the company and the blush deepened across Dwalin’s cheeks, unconcealed by the thick fur of his beard. Unable to garner a sly response with the woman splayed across his lap, he did the only thing he could think of. It was the one act he had dreamed of over and over. He had never thought to have the chance but a voice inside of him told him this was it.

He put his hand behind Hara’s head as she giggled and she stopped suddenly as he lifted her closer to him but she was not afraid. As he bent to kiss her, she did not resist and another silence rose around them. He would show her how adorable he was. Separating from her, he let her recline across his lap once more and she looked around breathlessly at the onlookers, stunned by the scene.

“Well, lass,” Bofur was the first to speak, “Tell us dwarves’ ain’t the best lovers.”

Hollers went up around the circle as the dwarves joined in teasing Hara as she regained her composure and finally managed to wriggle out of Dwalin’s lap. She nearly leapt as she felt a pinch on her bottom and looking back she saw his telling smirk. Dwalin licked his bottom lip as she retook her spot next to Bofur, the gesture unnoticed by the other dwarves as they continued their boasting chatter.

Though she had not said it aloud, Hara could confirm that dwarves were indeed greater than man or elf.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: July 27, 2017


End file.
